


Can't Spell Cassandra Without Ass

by MayorHaggar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Cassandra wants to make sure no other woman can come between her and her love, she turns to the Iron Bull for advice.





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra’s head jerked up when she heard loud footsteps approaching in the otherwise quiet library. When she saw the hulking form of the Iron Bull, she closed her book and set it aside. Her brain hadn’t really been processing the words on the page anyway; she was far too anxious.

“Thank you for coming,” she said, nodding for him to take the seat across from her.

“Don’t see why we couldn’t have just gotten a drink,” the Qunari grumbled. He pulled out the chair and sat down nevertheless.

“I didn’t want anyone to overhear us,” she said. Despite having checked thoroughly when she entered to make sure the library was deserted, she couldn’t help glancing around for a second look.

“Don’t want an audience, eh?” He grinned at her. “Sorry, but if you’re wanting to ride the bull I’ll have to refuse. Not that you aren’t sexy, but I’d rather not have the boss flinging fireballs at me for fucking his woman.”

“Not funny,” she spat. “I thought you’d be able to give me some advice, but if you aren’t going to take this seriously maybe I need to turn to someone else.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, waving his massive hands. “What do you need help with?” Cassandra laid her hands flat and looked across the table at the mercenary she’d come to think of as her friend. 

“I want to make sure no young noblewoman comes along and steals my love away from me,” she said seriously, looking into his one good eye. He stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

“HA! Good one, Cassandra!” he said, slapping the table with his hand hard enough that her book fell to the floor. “And Varric says you don’t have a sense of humor!”

“I wasn’t joking!” she said, fuming. He kept laughing for a moment, but stopped when he saw the indignant look on her face. 

“Wait…you really meant that?” She glared at him, briefly entertaining thoughts of bashing him in the face with her shield. “C’mon. You can’t actually think the boss would ever leave you. You two are the most sickeningly sweet couple I’ve ever seen. He practically kisses your boots.”

The Bull wasn’t wrong. Cassandra had always yearned for a true storybook romance: flowers, poetry, making love in the candlelight. She hadn’t thought she would ever find a man capable of sweeping her off her feet, but Trevelyan had done that and more. She loved him deeply, and she knew he felt the same for her. He had never given her cause to doubt his love and devotion.

“I know,” she said. “I love him, and I trust him. But as our Inquisition has grown, so has interest in him. Impossibly beautiful young noblewomen keep throwing themselves at him, one after another. If one day he were to realize that one of them was a better match for him, I would be devastated.” That was a particularly sore spot for her. Despite his repeated assurances that she was perfect, that he wanted no one but her, she couldn’t help but worry she wasn’t good enough for him. 

She was in her late 30’s, while he was just over 20. Most of the young nobles propositioning him were much closer to his own age, and their advantages didn’t stop there. Her hair was short, and her muscular, scarred body couldn’t compare to their soft feminine bodies and long flowing locks. With his own longish blonde hair, well-maintained beard and deep blue eyes, women would’ve been drawn to him even if he had never become the Inquisitor. If she wanted to be with him she had to be prepared to fend off would-be suitors attempting to steal him away. She’d made sure to mark her territory and send the previous women off with stern warnings, but she didn’t feel that was enough. She needed to make sure he’d never have any reason to even entertain their offers.

“I don’t feel like I should even need to say how ridiculous this is,” Bull said. “But I can see you’re serious, so I’ll play along. What do you want my help with?” She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. It was embarrassing to talk about this sort of thing, but she would do anything for her love.

“I want to make sure I’m doing everything I can to please him in bed,” she stated, fighting off the blush that wanted to form. Bull, who was far more comfortable discussing such things in explicit detail, wasn’t discomfited at all.

“What do you do for him now?” he asked. “Describe it in detail. Be as graphic as you can. So I can give you the best advice possible, obviously.” She knew that wasn’t the only reason, but she couldn’t exactly get upset with him for expressing interest. She was the one who brought it up in the first place, after all.

Cassandra opened her mouth and began to speak. It was mortifying at first, but once she got over her initial embarrassment it became easier and easier. She talked about how large her love’s cock was, and how he knew exactly how to use it, never failing to make her fall apart. She spoke of the various positions and moods they employed, how sometimes they would make sweet, passionate love, other times she would climb on top and show her strength by riding him, and still others he would take her from behind and fuck her senseless. She even shared the fact that her new morning routine was to wake him up by taking his cock into her mouth and blowing him with all the devotion he deserved, not stopping until she’d driven him to orgasm and swallowed every last drop of his seed. Bull listened intently, nodding along at certain points, grinning at others and asking the occasional question. When she’d told him everything she could think of, she waited with bated breath for his reaction. 

“I’m impressed,” he said. She smiled, relieved, but he wasn’t done. “I notice one thing missing though.”

“Oh?” she said, stomach dropping. In what way was she neglecting her love? “Please, tell me.” Whatever it was, whatever he wasn’t getting from her, she would make sure that was about to change.

“You can’t spell Cassandra without ‘ass,’” he said, grinning and staring at her expectantly. When her only response was a blank stare, he sighed and shook his head. “Such a great line, completely wasted,” he said mournfully.

“What are you even trying to say?” she said, folding her arms across her chest impatiently.

“You never mentioned him fucking your ass,” he said bluntly, giving up on his attempt at humor.

“W-what? My ass?” she stammered. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard of such a thing, but still. “I thought that was something you would only read about in a trashy romance novel. You mean people actually do that in real life?”

“You bet they do!” Bull said, laughing heartily. “Most women are intimidated or even disgusted by it, but if you want to offer the boss something those young nobles would never even dream of, this is what you’re looking for.”

Cassandra could feel herself reeling. When she’d asked Bull to meet her to discuss her love life, she’d never dreamed he would suggest _this!_ But she was committed to giving her lover anything he could ever wish for, and maybe even things he hadn’t thought of. She wanted to blow his mind, and keep blowing his mind today, tomorrow, next week, next month, and every month thereafter for the rest of their lives.

“Tell me everything,” she said. She sat up straight in her chair and cracked her knuckles, feeling a determination flow through her that was usually reserved for the battlefield. Bull started talking, and after recovering from her initial jaw dropping as he began describing various toys and techniques she’d never heard of, she picked up her writing utensil and began to take notes. He was throwing a wealth of information at her, and she didn’t want to miss a thing.

\--

It had taken longer than Cassandra would have liked, what with the sudden pressing need to delve into the Deep Roads to battle the darkspawn, but eventually she found her chance to put her plan into action. She moved as stealthily around Skyhold as she could manage, avoiding being seen at all costs. She didn’t even want to imagine the comments if anyone saw her in this outfit.

She had been extremely thorough and meticulous in her note-taking, letting none of the Iron Bull’s knowledge slip through her fingers. He’d given her an abundance of information; far more than she could put into use in a single night. She’d taken her time to come up with a plan of attack, not to mention she’d had to discretely procure several items he’d recommended. Now she was ready to take all that she’d learned and use it to blow her love’s mind.

After weaving her way around Skyhold, very narrowly avoiding Josephine and Dorian in the process, she finally made it to her paramour’s private quarters. To her satisfaction she found that he was already inside, meaning she wouldn’t have to wait for him. He looked up when he heard her enter, a fond smile on his lips. And then his eyes widened when he took in what she was wearing.

She might not have the classic beauty of those young nobles, but she’d gone all out to look sexy for him and was damn proud of the result. She’d donned makeup, not an excessive amount, but just enough to perfectly accentuate her short black hair and draw attention to her honey-colored eyes that he loved so much. But her makeup was just the beginning. She wore a crown made of flowers atop her head, and she was clad in a white thigh high blouse. The material was see-through, and also short enough that it didn’t take much effort to see that she hadn’t worn any underwear underneath it. She had never put so much deliberate effort into making herself look good, and the way his eyes looked her up and down in open appreciation made it all more than worth it.

“Maker’s breath,” he whispered. “You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Aren’t you a charmer,” she said with a giggle, thrilled. “Just wait until you see what’s waiting underneath.” She took a certain item she’d brought with her and placed it down and out of sight. If all went well they’d need it later.

“I think I can see that pretty clearly already,” he said, eyes lingering between her legs.

“You have no idea,” she said, shaking her head. She slowly crawled onto his bed on her hands and knees, sticking her ass out towards him. “Come take a look.”

He got up from his chair and approached the bed, and she heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw something he hadn’t been expecting.

“What?” he said faintly, as he finally got a look at the end result of her enlightening conversation with their sexually bold Qunari friend.

The first thing she’d done was use a tool Bull had recommended called an anal douche to make sure she was clean back there. Once that matter had been dealt with, she’d used a large syringe to inject lubricant into her ass. Then she’d inserted a sex toy that was designed to act as a stopper, corking her butthole. That plug was what he was seeing and reacting to. She didn’t know if he was familiar with that sort of toy, but either way he had to have at least some idea of what it represented.

“It’s a present for you,” she said. “I want to be with you in any and every way possible. I want to give you the one part of me no other man has ever taken, and no other man ever will. Only you. _Always_ you.” 

"Are you sure, Cassandra?" he asked. His voice was soft, but she could hear the desire contained within. His care for her came above all else, and if she expressed any doubts or began to second-guess her decision he would stop without hesitation. That only made her more certain in her choices.

"Yes," she said confidently. "Please, my love, take my ass. It is yours, just as the rest of me is yours."

"And just as every part of me is yours, body and soul," he said fondly. Then she could hear him begin to disrobe behind her. He'd been dressed in casual wear for a rare day to be spent exclusively in Skyhold, so there wasn't much for him to remove. It wasn't long before he climbed onto the bed behind her, his hands rubbing down her back and quickly working towards her bottom. He caressed the muscular cheeks of her ass before drifting towards the obvious target.

"Ready?" he asked, fingers gripping the plug but not yet making any attempt to remove it.

"Yes," she said. She took a few deep exhales, remembering Bull's advice: the more relaxed she was, the easier this would go. "Take it out." 

Trevelyan pulled the plug out, taking his time and not making any sudden, jerky movements. His caution ensured the removal went even more smoothly than the insertion she'd performed herself back in her room. Cassandra sighed, adjusting to being empty once again. She knew that feeling wouldn't last long. He seemed to have already gotten pretty excited in anticipation of what she was offering, based on the hardness she could feel pressing against her from behind. He didn't go for insertion right away though, instead running his index finger along her asshole.

"Is there anything more I need to do to prepare you?" he asked. He was so hard, yet he was making sure she was as ready as possible for what was to come. Ever the gentleman. If possible, her love for him grew even larger in that moment.

"I'm ready," she assured him. "I've taken care of everything. All I need is you, my love."

Now secure in the knowledge that it was fine for him to proceed, he took his cock in hand and guided it into position, pressing against her anus. She held her breath and remained perfectly still, down on all fours and waiting for the moment of truth to arrive.

"If you want to stop at any time, or if I'm doing anything wrong, just say the word," he said tenderly. Then his cock slowly, ever so slowly, pushed forward.

Cassandra gasped, eyes widening. Putting that toy inside of her had been one thing, but taking Trevelyan's cock inside of her ass was something altogether different. She said a silent thank you to Iron Bull for being so informative and making sure she had everything she needed. She didn't want to think about how this might have gone if she hadn't properly lubricated herself beforehand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, continuing his slow but steady push inside of her ass.

“Good,” she said honestly. While it was a strange feeling, it wasn’t an unwelcome one. He had been gentle with her, never losing himself in his own pleasure and disregarding her own comfort, and that had made it easier for her to get used to it. Even though she had put this plan into action primarily for him, to make him happy and ensure she was fulfilling his every last desire and fantasy, she was starting to enjoy it herself. “You can move a little faster.”

He took her up on that offer, starting to move his dick inside of her ass with a bit more speed and force. When his increased movement was met only with moans of approval he got a little bolder, pushing her harder as he chased something incredible. 

“I’m close,” he warned moments later.

“Do it!” she said. “Inside!”

He grunted and began to cum, and she moaned at the feeling of her love shooting his seed inside of her rear. It was like something straight out of one of her filthier romance books, the ones she buried under other books and piles of paperwork so no one else could find them. Even more importantly for her, it was obvious her one and only had loved it.

“That was amazing,” he said after pulling out. She rolled onto her side towards him and the warrior inside of her roared in triumph at the way he was looking at her; like she’d given him something precious, something he would treasure forever. She was obsessed with that look, and she wanted more of it.

“It’s not over yet,” she promised, reaching out and grabbing his dick. She held him in her strong hand and gave him firm yet pleasant strokes, applying just the right amount of pressure without it becoming painful for him. She knew just how he liked it, and used that knowledge to make him hard again in short order.

“What’s next?” he asked, looking at her expectantly as she continued to jerk him in her hand.

“Wait right there,” she said, hopping off of the bed and hurrying over to retrieve the object she’d brought with her,

“What’s this?” he asked curiously, accepting it when she returned and thrust it towards him.

“It’s an inseminator,” she explained. “I used it to lubricate myself before I came in. Go ahead and use the rest of it.” She got back up on all fours, again presenting her butt. He didn’t need any further explanation, carefully inserting the large syringe and injecting the rest of the lubricant into her butt. 

“Do you want to do it the same way?” he asked.

“No,” she decided after a moment’s thought. Him taking her on her hands and knees had worked well enough, but she wanted to try something different. She rolled over onto her back and crooked her finger at him. “I want to kiss you this time.”

“I’ll never pass on an opportunity to kiss you,” he said with an affectionate smile. He bent his head down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips even as the head of his cock pushed past her sphincter for the second time.

The Iron Bull had used many words to describe anal sex: hot, sexy and naughty were just a few of them. Not once had he described it as romantic, but that was precisely how it felt to Cassandra now. From this position, so similar to the one they used when they made slow, passionate love all night long, she didn’t feel the least bit naughty. She felt like a woman making love to her man, nothing more and nothing less. He seemed to share a similar sentiment, because he moved inside of her ass without a shred of urgency. He seemed at least as interested in kissing her lips as he did in fucking her ass, if not more so. That was something she would never complain about. If it wasn’t for their duty in the Inquisition and responsibility to protect the innocent, she would gladly spend day after day doing nothing more than lie in her bed and kiss her love.

That wasn’t to discount the actual anal sex though. While she’d enjoyed their first try well enough, something about this slower, softer, more loving pace and position made this second attempt even better in her eyes. She felt absolutely certain that no other woman, no matter how young or beautiful, could ever take his dick inside of her ass and still feel his love for her, feel it stronger than any mere lust or sexual gratification that came from the act. Bull had been right; it had been ridiculous for her to even entertain the idea that his eye might wander to another. With that feeling of pure, eternal love at the forefront of her mind right along with the feeling of the cock inside her ass, she cried out in orgasm. 

Knowing he was going to follow soon, she asked him to stop and pull out of her. She wanted to end this in a different way. 

After quickly using a cloth to wipe him off, she took his dick into her mouth and began to suck. There were few things she enjoyed more than taking him between her lips and watching his face as she blew him. Observing the pleasure written all over his handsome face, the way his expressive blue eyes fluttered, and knowing she was responsible for everything he was experiencing? Cassandra couldn’t ask for anything better. She swirled her tongue around him and bobbed her head, her mouth working hard to finish him off.

It didn’t take long. His eyes squeezed shut, his body tensed beneath her and his hands flew down to rest on the back of her head, right where the crown of flowers was.

“Coming, Cassandra!” he cried. She stayed right where she was, collecting his seed inside of her mouth. After he’d finished and his body relaxed once more, she carefully pulled her head off of him. She paused, watching and waiting until his eyes opened. Once she was sure she had his undivided attention, she opened her mouth to show him his seed sitting on her tongue. The Seeker gave him enough time to take a long look at that and then swallowed it all in one gulp.

Unless other commitments limited their time together, their lovemaking invariably ended the same way every time, and such was the case again this time. They cuddled together on his bed, Trevelyan hugging her body tight to his as they exchanged one passionate kiss after another. As much as Cassandra loved the physical act of sex itself, this might very well have become her favorite part. She never felt more loved than in these moments, when the two did nothing more than cuddle, kiss and enjoy each other. 

“That was really something,” he said, giving her a fleeting kiss on the bridge of the nose. “I never expected it. Not complaining, of course, but didn’t expect it. What brought this about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“You’ll think I’m silly,” she said, leisurely running her hands up and down his back.

“Never,” he promised, pressing his lips to her throat, then moving to the side of her neck.

“I wanted to make sure I was satisfying you,” she admitted. “I know how many women would like to take my place in your bed. I wanted to make sure you’d never have a reason to look elsewhere.” He stopped kissing her neck and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“That _is_ silly,” he said, frowning at her. “Cassandra, you know you’re the only one for me. You don’t have to do anything special to keep me happy. As long as I have you beside me, I’ll have all I could ever wish for.”

“I know,” she said, blushing slightly. She did indeed know those words to be true, had known them before she’d ever asked the Iron Bull to meet her in the library, but that didn’t mean she didn’t delight in hearing them. “I just want to hold onto this feeling forever.”

“Forever sounds wonderful to me too,” he said, grinning at her. “If I thought you’d agree, I’d ask you to marry me tomorrow, right here in Skyhold.”

He continued grinning, and while she knew the words had been said in jest, she could also feel that there was at least a part of him that truly meant them. They weren’t going to get married tomorrow in Skyhold (she was pretty sure they wouldn’t, at least) but the sentiment was genuine. This probably wasn’t an official proposal, but it deserved some form of answer on her part.

In response, she nudged him onto his back and climbed on top, sinking down so his spent cock was back inside of her ass for a third time.

“Tomorrow, next week, next month or next year, the answer will be the same every time,” she said. Seated on top of her love, his cock up her ass, she met his eye and smiled from ear to ear.

_”Yes.”_

She kissed him, and that was the last thing either of them could remember when they woke up hours later, her still in his arms, his dick still in her ass. For most people that wouldn’t be considered a particularly romantic way to wake up, but for Cassandra it was a dream come true.


	2. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevelyan gives Cassandra a massage to relax, which naturally leads to more. She decides to return the favor by giving her love something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An even heavier emphasis on anal play this time. No scat, but lots of focus on rimming, anal fingering, etc.

“Relax, Cassandra.”

“That is easy to say, but not so easy to do.” Usually time alone with her love would be more than enough to improve her mood and make her forget about whatever was stressing her, but not even Trevelyan’s presence was helping that much at the moment.

They’d succeeded in exterminating the Highland Ravager, but the mighty dragon hadn’t gone down without a ferocious fight. All of them were banged up in some way, though thankfully no one had suffered any permanent damage. Cassandra herself had suffered a few superficial burns and lacerations. She knew she’d gotten off lightly and should thank the Maker, but it was hard to be appreciative of her fortune when her entire body ached.

“Relax,” he repeated. “Get out of those clothes.”

“That’s your idea of relaxing?” she said, arching an eyebrow at him.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I know you’re sore, and you’ve been grumpy all day. I thought I’d give you a massage to try and lift your spirits.”

“You should’ve led with that,” she said. She’d never decline a massage from her love. He knew her body intimately, and he’d used that knowledge to rub away her aches and pains many a time. 

She stripped off the simple breeches and tunic she’d been wearing around Skyhold, and her underthings were soon to follow. 

“Do you ever NOT have that thing in?” he asked. It took a moment for her to realize he was referring to her butt plug. She had one in so frequently that it was starting to feel unnatural when her arse WASN’T plugged.

“Generally? No.” She had introduced anal sex into their routine as a way to please him and ensure she was meeting his every desire. But in the time since then she had grown to love the act at least as much as he did, if not more so.

“You are incorrigible,” he said, though she knew he jested. “Now get down on the bed so I can massage you.”

“If you insist,” she said dramatically. She got on his bed face-down, spreading out and getting comfortable. She buried her face in his pillow and waited for him to get started.

He started up high, around her neck and shoulders, and gradually worked his way down her back. She sighed as she felt him rub around a bruise near her ribcage, where she’d absorbed an attack from the dragon.

“That feels good,” she moaned. “Keep going.”

He kept going lower, and her breath caught when he reached her butt. His hands kneading her cheeks felt wonderful, but she badly wanted him to pull out the plug and play with her ass for real. A plea for just that was on the tip of her tongue when he spoke.

“Be patient,” he whispered. Then his hands dipped lower, tending to her legs. The sore muscles in her legs and her aching feet appreciated his touch, but she still wanted more from him. Thankfully he didn’t make her wait long before his hands slid back up her muscular legs and returned to her bottom. He squeezed and rubbed her cheeks, getting closer and closer to her hole.

“Please,” she whispered, knowing how needy she sounded and not caring at all. He chuckled, amused at her impatience, but he didn’t tease her. His hand gripped the plug and carefully pulled it out, making her gasp.

Trevelyan wasted no time in giving her what he knew she desired. He spread her cheeks and gave her arsehole a swipe with his tongue. Her response was immediate and intense. 

“AH!” she cried. “Yes, my love! Lick me!”

He did just that, but it wasn’t solely his tongue that worked her over. His fingers joined in the act as well, with first just one sliding into her butthole and loosening her up before a second was added to increase her enjoyment. And enjoy it she did. His deft fingering of her butt would have been enough, but his mouth being involved too really set her off. Anal sex itself was something not commonly discussed in Thedas, and sticking your tongue in someone’s ass was all but unheard of. She knew that such an act would be viewed as extremely taboo by most people, but Trevelyan didn’t let that stop him. He didn’t just go through the mentions, and there was nothing hesitant or reluctant about the way he ate out her ass. She didn’t know if he derived any pleasure from the act or not, but her own enjoyment of it was more than obvious, and she knew her love would give her whatever she wished. As he’d said to her on more than one occasion, if she was happy, he was happy too. And right now, she was so blissfully happy with everything he was doing to her.

“I am so close!” she panted. “Please, Trevelyan, just a little more!”

His tongue moved more energetically inside of her, and he ate and fingered her rear with the utmost concentration and devotion, determined to make this as satisfying as possible for her. There was no need to worry on that count. She bit down on his pillow to stifle her screams as her orgasm hit her. She could feel her fluid squirt out of her, landing she knew not where. Mostly on the bed sheets she assumed, though it was possible Trevelyan had gotten some of it on him as well. 

“Feeling relaxed now?” he asked. She rolled over onto her back and smiled up at him.

“Not in the slightest,” she said. “Now all I want is more.”

“I think that can be arranged,” he said with a chuckle. “How would you like it?” There were any number of options, all of them delightful, but she needed no time to consider her answer.

“I want you in my ass,” she said decisively. The fingering and rimming had been lovely, but now she wanted even more. She wanted the feeling of fullness and completion that could only come from taking his cock inside of her rear.

“Your wish is my command,” he said, though she knew it was hardly an imposition. While she suspected he performed the rimming for her benefit, she had every confidence that he loved fucking her ass as much as she loved having it fucked.

Anal sex had become such a mainstay in their lovemaking that they’d had plenty of time to experiment and try out any number of different positions and angles, and they cycled through several of them here. It began with her on her hands and knees and Trevelyan taking her from behind. This seemed to be the most popular position based on what she’d heard, and it was easy to understand why. She groaned right away as he slowly penetrated her. Even though they’d done this a number of times, he always considerately moved slowly at first and gave her plenty of time to adjust to him. His kindness was appreciated, as taking his long, thick cock in her ass always left her body feeling tense. It was the best kind of tension though. That feeling of her love’s cock filling her ass was exhilarating. As he began to move back and forth inside of her, she could feel the pulse of her muscles in response to the pressure of being filled, the pressure of her man taking her ass for himself. It was as arousing as sex could get, in her opinion. Nothing else got her body humming, made her heart race and sent the blood pumping like the erotic act of anal sex.

It was an act they’d become well seasoned in by now, and it wasn’t long before they moved on to one of the other positions they’d grown to like. Trevelyan rolled them over so he was on his back and she was on top of him, her back against his chest. She loved this one in particular because it was more intimate than most other anal sex positions. Intimacy wasn’t something that was usually associated with anal sex, but Cassandra loved the feeling of her beloved holding her body close while he thrust into her from below. She wrapped her arm around his neck and played with his hair while he gently buggered her from beneath.

“Let me on top,” she said. As much as she was enjoying herself, she could feel her second release approaching and had an idea on how she wanted to get there.

She wound up squatting over her love, sliding down onto him with her ass and riding him with as much energy as her sore body could muster.

“You know, considering the entire point of this was supposed to be helping you relax, it occurs to me that you doing all the work like this is more than a little counterproductive,” he mused.

“True,” she agreed, not stopping her movement at all. “I’m not about to stop now though.” 

She still wasn’t fully recovered from the battle with the Ravager, but she would gladly push her tired, sore body harder to indulge in this. Any amount of strain, stiffness and tension was well worth the reward of driving herself up and down on him and feeling his hard cock filling her ass. In truth, the energy she had to exert in this position was a bonus in her mind. Though he’d insisted numerous times that she was being silly, she still couldn’t help the occasional bout of insecurity regarding their age difference. When she got on top and rode him like this, it helped reassure her that she wasn’t too old for him and had everything it took to keep up with her strong, virile young lover. All the sweat she worked up as a result of her exertion was just proof that she was doing a good job.

Her tangle with the dragon was all but forgotten now, so focused was she on riding this out to completion. The sweat dripped from her body as she continued to impale herself on him again and again, forcing her muscles to work harder and move faster the closer she got. She ignored the ache and focused solely on the ecstasy.

Cassandra cried out as her orgasm hit her. That was hardly the only indicator her Inquisitor had to go on though. She didn’t merely orgasm; she squirted all over his chest. She was barely even aware of that at first, too caught up in riding it out until the very end and soaking it all in. It was only after she’d finished and climbed off of him that she realized the wet, sticky mess she’d left on his chest.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. She could feel a blush forming on her cheeks as she saw the results of her handiwork. Her love wasn’t nearly as bothered by it as she was.

“It’s fine, Cassandra,” he said, chuckling. “Honestly, I rather like that I can make you lose your composure like that. Knowing that you enjoy yourself enough to squirt all over the place is its own reward.”

“That’s not helping,” she said, rubbing her face with her hand. She got over her embarrassment quickly though. He’d given her two powerful orgasms already, and she felt it was past time for her to return the favor.

Far more often than not, she finished him off with a blowjob. She got into position between his legs and sucked him into her mouth to repeat that usual routine. But as she began to bob her head on his shaft, a new idea popped into her head. It was something fresh, something naughty, something she wasn’t sure he’d be up for. But now that it was in her head, she had to ask.

“My love,” she began. “I want to try something, but I want to make sure you do not object.”

“I can think of nothing you could do to me that I would ever object to,” he said. “But go ahead and ask.”

“You know how you use your fingers and mouth in my ass?” she said timidly, to which he nodded. “I would like to do the same to you.”

That got a raised eyebrow from him. “Really?”

“Yes,” she said, a little stronger now that he hadn’t rejected the idea outright. “I’d like to try it, at least this once.”

“Hmm,” he murmured. “If it’s really something you want to do, I won’t stop you.”

Cassandra eagerly got to it. She used her fingers to spread his ass, and impulsively stuck her nose in and deeply inhaled his scent. That done, she puckered her lips and planted a kiss as well. The red lipstick she’d been wearing left a mark behind, and she took a moment to admire it before she went any further.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting as she opened her mouth and took her first lick. She’d been on the other end too many times to count, but how would it feel as the giver rather than the receiver? Would she find she truly did enjoy eating ass, or did Trevelyan do this so often purely because he knew how much it turned her on?

The answer? It was probably a bit of both, to be honest. Her lover had always been very clean and hygienic, so she was free to lick away without hesitation. She found herself getting very excited, and she was pretty sure it was mainly because of the reactions she was eliciting from her man. She watched him closely the entire time, watched the various emotions that flickered across his face as she introduced him to these brand new sensations for the very first time. She could well remember what it had been like during her own first time, the myriad feelings of tension, shock, and sinful pleasure. If she had been able to view her own face in a mirror back then, she imagined it would closely resemble what her Inquisitor’s looked like right now. It was like his body was still trying to come to grips with this awkward yet undoubtedly erotic sensation of having a tongue back there, while his mind struggled to keep up. Just watching him, watching her normally self-assured, confident, collected Inquisitor look so confused and conflicted made the entire thing incredibly erotic to her.

“OH!” he gasped, eyes wide, as she continued to lick away. She couldn’t remember ever seeing him so out of sorts, in the bedroom or outside of it, and it made her want to do whatever she could to keep it going.

She kept going, kept working her tongue inside of him and delighting in the way she was making him come undone. She kept at it until her keen eye and familiarity with her lover’s body told her that he was close.

Before he could get there, she pulled her mouth away from his rear and went back to the blowjob that she’d been giving him initially. But that wasn’t all. As she sucked his cock, she also stuck two fingers into his ass. He groaned, but to her ears it sounded like the good kind of groan, the kind that meant he was enjoying himself but couldn’t express it any other way. Taking that as a sign to keep going, she sped up both the bobbing of her head on his cock and the push of her fingers inside his ass. He continued to groan, and his hands gripped his bed sheets tightly as he tried to maintain some semblance of control in the face of this brand new routine she was introducing him to. And the more he lost control, the more he reacted, the harder she pushed him. 

Her head was a blur on his cock, showing off how good she’d gotten over time as she took his impressive length into her throat without even the slightest hesitation. Her fingers matched that pace, continuing to move inside his ass quicker and harder. She knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He’d performed more than admirably, leading her to two huge orgasms, but now he was rapidly approaching the end of the line, and being on the receiving end of anal play for the first time was only hastening that end. She loved it. She loved giving him a taste of the other side of anal play for the first time, but more than that she loved watching him lose his composure while knowing she was responsible for it all. 

“OH, CASSANDRA!” he bellowed. She knew what that meant; she’d succeeded in bringing him past the point of no return. Her fingers continued to move and her lips maintained their tight seal around his cock, making sure that none of his semen had a chance to escape her mouth. She kept her head in place, sucking his cum down her throat as fast as he could produce it. There was a lot to swallow, as usual, but she had enough practice by now that she was more than able to swallow every last drop without much of a struggle.

She pulled her head back once his orgasm died down, but stopped when only the tip remained in her mouth. She sucked hard on his sensitive head, coaxing one final wad of ejaculate from him. Only then did she pull her mouth off of him entirely so she could savor his taste. She swished his cum around inside her mouth, reflecting on the taste and texture. This was the potent, virile seed that would impregnate her one day. And that one day would come very soon if she had anything to say about it. 

She was just about to swallow when she got another wicked idea. She took the same fingers that had just been inside of him and stuck them in her mouth. Now she took an extra swish of his cum before finally gulping down the last of it.

As always, no matter how kinky the actual sex got, the aftermath was as loving and romantic as any of the novels she’d ever read. They cuddled up on his bed, her arm draped across his chest and her breasts pressing against his side.

“Well, that was certainly…different,” Trevelyan said eventually.

“A bad different, or a good different?” she asked, caressing his muscular chest. He took a moment to consider the question, leaving her to wonder what was running through his mind. There was no question that he’d enjoyed everything that had just happened in the heat of the moment, but was he regretting it now that the moment had passed and their lust had faded?

“A good different,” he settled on. “Definitely a good different, yes.”

“Does that mean you’d want to repeat it sometime in the future?” she asked.

“Sometime, yes,” he nodded. “Not all the time, but maybe as an occasional change of pace when we’re feeling particularly dirty.”

“It won’t be so occasional then,” she said with a smile. “How often are we NOT feeling ‘particularly dirty’?”

“Point taken.” He grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

They remained there for some time, content just to hold each other and bask in being so close to the one they loved. These times didn’t come as often as they’d like due to how busy the Inquisition always was, so when they had the chance they always tried to make the most of it. Yet as much as Cassandra desired this closeness, as much as she would love to spend the rest of the night in his arms without a care in the world, she couldn’t do it. There was something she felt she had to bring up, something important, and she could only do it when they were alone. There would be a continent’s worth of questions, problems and emergencies waiting for him the moment they left the comfort of his private quarters. Once they left this room, he would no longer be just hers, but would become the Inquisitor once more, the only one with the power to lead them to victory against Corypheus. If she was going to say what she felt compelled to say, now was the time to say it.

“My love,” she began. “There is something I must say.”

“Oh?” He stopped nuzzling her neck so he could look into her walnut hazel eyes. “What is it?”

“I am not getting any younger,” she stated plainly. He sighed and shook his head.

“This again? Cassandra, we’ve talked about this. There’s no one for me but you.”

“I know that,” she said, cutting him off. “You misunderstand me. I don’t doubt your love for me. I know that you are mine every bit as much as I am yours, and no one will tempt you away, no matter how young or beautiful they may be.”

“Then why are you bringing it up?”

“As I said, I am not getting any younger. And before I get too old, I want to have a baby. Your baby.” She held her breath, waiting for his reaction. They were committed to each other, but this was one topic they hadn’t discussed.

“A baby?” he repeated. He didn’t look or sound frightened or nervous about the idea, which she took as a good sign. It still didn’t answer the question of if he was receptive to it or not.

“I know now isn’t the best time,” she said. “The Inquisition’s job is not done. We still have to stop Corypheus and set things right, so even if you do want to have a child with me, we can’t afford to do so until our task is complete. But I wanted to make my feelings clear and give you time to consider the possibility.”

“There isn’t much to consider,” he said immediately. 

“There isn’t?” she asked, hoping it wasn’t obvious how nervous she was. His quick response meant that his mind was already made up, and probably had been long before she’d broached the subject with him. But what if the response he was so decisive about was a rejection?

“Of course there isn’t,” he said, looking at her as if she were being very silly. “Cassandra, of course I’ll have a baby with you.”

“You will?” she said, heart and hopes soaring. Already she was picturing what their baby would look like. She imagined a son, a strong, courageous boy with long blond hair and deep blue eyes, the spitting image of his heroic father in face as well as deed.

“Yes,” he said lowly. “I’ve always wanted a family. I never brought it up because I didn’t know how you felt about it and didn’t want to pressure you. Plus, as you said, we have a lot of responsibility on our plate at the moment. But yes, I would love to have a child with you, Cassandra. Hopefully more than one.”

“I see.” She pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss, then climbed on top of him and buried her face in his neck, needing to be as close to him as physically possible. “After the war is over, then?”

“After it’s over, yes,” he agreed. “Now you’ve given me even more reason to want to stop Corypheus and end this as quickly as possible. As if I needed another reason.”

“I guess you had better get to work then, Inquisitor,” she teased, tickling his ribs and making him laugh and squirm underneath her. “We’re all counting on you to lead us.”

“Yes, put all of the pressure on me,” he quipped. “Lovely. If you’re in such a hurry, maybe you should get off of me so I can get out of this bed and get some work done.”

“Oh, I think the Inquisition can wait until the morning,” she said, making absolutely no move to get off of him or let him go anywhere. “Tomorrow you can be the Inquisitor once again. Tonight, in this bed, you are all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


	3. Dreams Come True

"You look ravishing, Cassandra."

"I feel as big as that dragon we killed in Emprise Du Lion," she said, sighing as Trevelyan helped her out of her robe inside their private bath house. "But thank you."

She was heavily pregnant by this point, having been impregnated by her husband on or near their wedding night. She had no way of proving it, but she liked to believe that it was that first time making love as husband and wife that did it. 

Not only was she far along in her pregnancy, but the midwife was absolutely convinced that she was carrying twins. Cassandra had no trouble believing it; it certainly felt like there was more than one baby inside of her!

She felt bloated and irritable, but seeing her handsome husband undress would never fail to cheer her up. She licked her lips as he pulled his own robe off so he was just as naked as her. He stepped into the bath first, and she took full advantage of the chance to check out his ass as he did so.

"Coming in, love?" he asked, getting into position and making room for her. She carefully stepped into the tub and sank back into him, her back resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body, his hands resting on her belly as they so often did these days. Her husband couldn’t wait to be a father, and he was obsessed with the changes her body underwent during pregnancy. He was so adorable and sweet that it was hard for her to ever stay mad for long about the temporary changes to her usually muscular, athletic body.

“I hope the babies look like you,” he said, rubbing her swollen belly.

“Me?” She scoffed and closed her eyes while leaning back against him. “Perish the thought!”

“I’m serious!” he said. “Your muscles would look great on a boy or a girl.”

“Don’t wish such a thing on your daughter,” Cass said, chuckling. “Why would you want her to look like me when she could have your gorgeous blond hair and those sparkling blue eyes?”

“Those honey eyes of yours will do just fine too,” he said. “I certainly got lost in them.”

“You don’t have to charm me anymore, you know. I’m already carrying your children.” That was what she said, but they both knew she enjoyed romantic words and gestures.

Speaking of romantic gestures, her love’s hands left her belly and came up to her neck. Cassandra moaned immediately in anticipation. Her husband’s touch on her body was magic, both figuratively and literally. The feeling of his hands rubbing her body and tending to her sore muscles was soothing enough on its own, but his massages reached another level when he added his magic to them. It never took long, and sure enough, she felt those hands infuse with magic to offer a little extra oomph as he rubbed at her shoulders.

“Yes, my love,” she cooed. “This is exactly what I needed.”

“Of course you did,” he said, moving his hands lower and bringing that magic touch to her shoulders. “You’re working so hard to take care of our babies, and it’s my job to take care of you.”

“You’re doing an excellent job,” she said, groaning as he rubbed her stiff shoulders. “That feels so good.”

Trevelyan kept working, leaving her shoulders behind and using his hands and his magic to work out the knots in her sore back. Cassandra groaned; her back had been bothering her all day, and this loving treatment from her husband felt positively divine.

“By the Maker,” she sighed, letting her head hang forward. “I didn’t fall in love with you because of your magic, but every day I become more and more grateful that my husband is a mage.”

“Oh? I thought you Seekers weren’t fond of mages,” her husband said. It was said in jest, of course. It was true that she hadn’t had the best history with mages earlier in her life, but they had long since resolved and moved past any such insignificant matters.

“I was a fool,” she admitted. “I didn’t know all the things a mage could do for me. Both in and out of the bedroom.”

“Is that so? So will just any mage do, then? Was I simply in the right place at the right time?” he teased.

“You are a silly man,” she said. “As if I could ever want another man in my bed, another man to be my love and father my children, than you.”

“If you’re sure.” His hands moved around her body to rub at her swollen stomach. He loved feeling that prominent bump at all times, but right now he wasn’t doing so merely to be as close to their babies as possible. Right now his focus was on relaxing her and easing her discomfort, and he was doing a fantastic job. But that wasn’t all he was doing.

She wasn’t feeling her sexiest at this stage of her pregnancy, but that didn’t decrease her libido in the slightest. If anything she was hornier now than ever before. Some women developed cravings for certain foods when they were pregnant. Cassandra had grown to crave the taste of his cum and his ass, and she also wanted his cock inside of her butt even more intensely than she had pre-pregnancy. It took very little to get her in the mood these days, and her husband’s massage had more than done the trick. Now she just needed to make sure he was as ready as she was.

Cassandra started to wiggle her hips inside the tub, grinding her butt against his crotch. 

“I guess you don’t need to relax after all,” he mused.

“Later,” she said dismissively. “For now, what I need is your love.” His cock grew hard between her cheeks, and she grinned at the feeling. “And there it is.” She took a long swig from the wine they’d brought with them and then stood up inside of the tub.

In this case, ‘love’ meant spreading her muscular ass cheeks apart right in front of her husband’s face and showing off the plug inside. Even being this far into her pregnancy had not made her even think about eliminating that from her routine. She didn't need to ask him to act; he'd seen her like this often enough to know what she wanted. He removed the plug from her ass and quickly replaced it with his nose.

Trevelyan didn't stop there though. While his nose remained where it was, his mouth ventured to her other hole. He spread her cunt and showed her his devotion with his lips and tongue. Cassandra groaned, enjoying her lover's attention. He knew just what she liked by now and was happy to give it to her, pushing his tongue inside and licking her expertly. She was loving every second of it, and if it were up to her she'd be happy to stand there in the tub and let him eat her out for hours. Her body wasn't okay with that idea though, not in its current state. She couldn't stay standing like this for too long, so she needed to move on to something else.

She would be more comfortable if she sat back down, so that's what she did, except there was one major difference this time. She didn't sit down in the water and lean against him as before. This time she slowly sank down onto her husband's cock, carefully descending and taking him into her ass. Once she had sat down properly, she leaned her back into his chest once again, returning to his loving embrace. She started to raise and lower herself on his cock, but she didn't put much energy or effort into it. This wasn't about chasing instant sexual gratification; it was about drawing her fun out for as long as her body would allow, and that meant taking a slow, unhurried ride on his cock.

"I feel like you shouldn't be doing all the work, what with you being the one who's pregnant," her love mused, though he didn't make any attempt to stop her or change their position.

"You know how fast I can go and how hard I can take your cock in my ass. This is hardly work," she pointed out. "But if you're that worried about not participating, you could always give me a good pampering."

"A pampering, huh?" he said. "I suppose I could do that." He reached over outside the tub and grabbed a handful of grapes. Every time Cassandra paused when she hit bottom, her ass fully impaled on his cock, Trevelyan would reward her by hand-feeding her a grape. It was like a little prize, but it didn't coax her into moving any faster. She was going to keep going at exactly the same speed. She would earn every single grape.

"That's the last one," he eventually commented. "Would you like something else, my love?"

"Hmm. The chocolates?"

"Whatever you desire." She'd had her fruit, and now he fed her something sweet. While Cassandra kept gently fucking her ass on her husband's dick, he fed her tiny chocolates one by one. She savored it all, from the cock in her ass to the rich taste of the chocolate to, most importantly, the feeling of being pampered and worshipped by the love of her life. She ate a chocolate and then sucked on his finger before he could pull it away.

"Enjoy that?" he asked.

"Hmm," she moaned around his finger. She let it go with a pop so she could begin another gradual trip up his cock. "I could get used to this."

"I'm sure you could. Being pampered like a queen feels like it'd appeal greatly to you."

"It's nothing less than I deserve," she said with a giggle. “Really, do you think Queen Anora or Empress Celene are any more worthy of such treatment than I?"

"Oh, certainly not," he said. "How could they ever compare to you?" Rather than feeding her more chocolates, he started rubbing her shoulders and back again, giving her another feel of his magical massage while she slowly rode his cock.

"They can't," she said, playing the part and making herself sound appropriately haughty. "You should count yourself fortunate that you're getting the chance to attend to me."

"I do," he said quietly, and suddenly he didn't sound like he was teasing any longer. "I thank the Maker every day that you decided I was worthy of your affection."

As if to prove just how thankful he was, his right hand left her shoulders and went south, all the way down between her legs. He slipped two fingers inside of her snatch, giving her a little bit of stimulation to go along with what she was already creating for herself. He knew just how to move and twist and stroke his fingers, and he knew didn't need to experiment or try to switch things up and offer different approaches. He fingered her persistently, keeping a steady rhythm going that was exactly what she wanted and needed. His technique and knowledge of her body, combined with her anal ride, sent Cassandra plummeting over the edge.

With a cry, she squired into the tub. She took a moment to admire her sparkly cum rising to the surface of the warm water, but then rededicated herself to working her ass on his cock. She knew her husband well enough to be confident he was close to his own orgasm, and she wanted to drag it out of him.

Just as she'd expected, she only had to descend onto his cock a few more times before he jerked underneath her and began to cum inside of her ass. He had plenty to give her, filling her rear passage as thoroughly as he'd seeded her vagina on their wedding night.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting when you said we should relax in the tub," Trevelyan said as she pulled off of his cock and settled back into his arms. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"What makes you think we're done?" she asked.

"Are we not? Thought you might only have the strength for one round."

She didn't even bother dignifying that with a response. She just turned her head so she could fix him with her best seductive stare, raised one finger into the air and spun it around. He knew exactly what she was asking for, and set about giving it to her. Trevelyan moved her body off of his, being more careful about it than usual due to her condition, and turned around so he could lean over the edge of the tub. This left his ass pointing straight at her, which was precisely what she wanted.

"Ooh, now there's a sight I always love to see," she purred. She spread his cheeks apart, admiring not only his hole but also his full balls and that large cock that never failed to satisfy her. "You're quite the specimen, aren't you? This large cock that makes me squirt and makes my ass feel so full every time. These full balls, which produce that tasty cum I love to eat--the virile seed that gave me children. And then there's this." She took several deep sniffs of his butt.

"I love this," she said, giving him a smooch right between the cheeks. "I love to kiss it, just like that. I love to smell it, taste it, and push my fingers inside of it. And above all else, I love to play with your ass until you come undone, until my strong Inquisitor loses control right before my eyes."

Cassandra set about making that happen, but much like her anal ride, she didn't rush it. She took her time, giving her lover a leisurely rimjob. She wanted to draw this out, to make her husband wait for it, to drive his anticipation up and only finish him when she'd prolonged it all for as long as possible. It was as much for her benefit as his though. She wanted to stay right where she was, keep on doing what she was doing, and enjoy his scent and his taste until she'd had her fill.

This was her own personal paradise in many ways, but there was one thing missing. She found herself craving something sweet, and fortunately for her there were still some chocolates outside the tub and within easy reach. She picked one of them up and popped it into her mouth, adding the sweetness into the mix with his bitter, virile taste. Once she swallowed the candy, she dove right back in for more of her lover.

It wasn't long after that when Cassandra noticed his balls beginning to tighten, and she knew what was coming next. She gave his balls a quick suck and pressed a kiss against his asshole, bidding it farewell. Her hands put pressure on his legs, and he silently turned around so his cock was now facing her. What happened next was no surprise to either of them; it had become routine by now, but it wasn't any less enjoyable no matter how many times they'd done it. She wrapped her lips around him and worked her mouth up and down his big dick, and while she sucked his cock, she also stuck her fingers in his ass. With a blowjob on one end and an anal fingering on the other, there was no escaping her attention.

While this had become commonplace for them, she did introduce one new element this time. She took several breaks to pull her mouth off of his cock and eat sweets, or pull her fingers out of his ass and take a nice long suck. She quite enjoyed the opportunity to sample a variety of different flavors and it drove her to keep going, not that she needed any additional incentive.

"Oh, Cassandra!" Trevelyan cried out, his hips jerking and his hands resting on top of her short black hair. "So good! I'm close, love!"

That was music to the former seeker's ears. She'd had her fill, had her taste, and now it was time for the finishing blow, so to speak. But as easy as it would be to just keep doing what she was doing, just keep sucking his cock and fingering his ass until he came, she wanted to do something different. She wanted to sample all three amazing flavors at one time.

She delayed his release just long enough to ensure that she could fill her mouth with melted chocolate, and once she was ready, she put her all into finishing her lover off. She sucked and fingered faster and with more purpose than at any point all night, and it took no time at all for him to cum. She kept her mouth tight on him while he came, not allowing a single drop to escape the seal of her lips. When he was finished she pulled her mouth off of his cock and her fingers, which had kept right on moving all throughout his orgasm, out of his ass. She stuck those fingers inside of her mouth and swirled her tongue through the combination of flavors she'd just created for herself, with his help of course.

It was an interesting mix. Sampling them all separately had been one thing, but that combination of the sweet chocolate, his bitter ass and virile cum all at the same time was unlike anything she'd ever tasted before and possibly would ever taste again. She maintained eye contact with her love all the while, and she moaned and fluttered her eyelashes at him to show him just how much she was enjoying it. He watched it all, never taking his eyes off of her and blinking as little as humanly possible. She would bet that he didn't want to miss that moment where she finally swallowed it, but that was something he didn't need to worry about. She gave his spent cock a gentle tug, not with the intention of arousing him again and not hard enough to hurt him. All she wanted was for him to sit back down and join her in the tub, and he seemed to get the message. Once he was back down at her level, she opened her mouth wide to show him all she'd collected on her tongue.

"Ahh." She held her mouth open, allowing Trevelyan to get a good look at the cum and chocolate still remaining on her tongue. After making sure he'd had ample time to look at it, she closed her mouth and swallowed it all, knowing his eyes were watching every second of it. There was no way he missed the way her throat gulped, and even if he had, she wasn't about to miss a chance to show off. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, leaving no doubt that she'd swallowed that tasty mixture of flavors.

"Maker, you're such a dirty girl, Cassandra," he groaned. She grinned at him, considering it a compliment.

"Your dirty girl," she said, moving closer to him in the tub. "Only yours, my husband, my love."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, blue and honey meeting and not looking away. The sexual dalliance was over, and now it was all about the romance, all about spending time with the one they loved, the one they had chosen to spend their life and raise a family with.

She wasn't sure who moved first, him or her; perhaps they met in the middle. Regardless, she lost herself in a deep, sensual, passionate kiss with the love of her life, the man of her dreams, the father of her children. It was very different emotions that filled her body in comparison to what she'd felt doing their earlier sexual activities, but they were no less powerful.

They wound up with him leaning his back against the tub while she snuggled into him, her head resting on his shoulder and her hands idly caressing his chest.

"I love you," he said softly. Even after all the time they'd spent together, and never going a single time without hearing him say them, those three words never failed to put a smile on Cassandra's face.

"And I you," she said. Then her hands trailed lower, dipping below his waist and towards his groin.

"More?" he asked in disbelief as she cradled his balls and began to slowly stroke his exhausted cock.

"Not now," she said. "You've given me all you have to give today, and it would be selfish of me to ask for more."

"Thank the Maker," he muttered. "Even heavily pregnant, you still have enough stamina to wear me out."

"You flatter me," she said with a laugh. "But I hope you don't grow slack in your duties. You may have taken care of me today, but tomorrow is a new day, and you had better be ready to do your job as my husband all over again."

"Oh? And what does this job entail, exactly?" he asked. "I don't think Josephine ever got me that report."

"It's simple," she began primly. "First, you must always be ready to feed me my favorite snack whenever I need it. Pregnant women have cravings, you know. It wouldn't be wise to leave me wanting."

"More chocolate," he said, nodding. "Got it."

"Chocolate, yes, but not just that. Chocolate, cum and ass make for quite a tasty treat. I'll be needing plenty more of all three from now on."

"A little tougher, since I can't exactly throw down some gold and stock up on the last two, but I suppose that can be arranged," he said, stroking his chin as if in serious thought. "Is there anything else I need to know? Any other husbandly duties I need to take care not to neglect?"

"Yes," she said, turning serious once again. "But it will have to wait until after the twins are born. You will have a very important job to carry out after that."

"Oh?" he said, intrigued. "And what is this very important job, may I ask?"

"You must give me more children," she said seriously.

"Do you really want to commit to that now? Those twins are going to be quite a handful."

"I'm certain," she declared to him. "I don't want just two children with you. I want to have a family, a big family, and I want you to give me as many children as you can while my body is capable."

"Your wish is my command." He wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight. "That's one duty I will never neglect, I promise you." Cassandra sighed and snuggled against him in the tub, wanting to be as close to him as she could possibly be. 

Meeting and falling in love with Trevelyan had been like a dream, like something out of the romance books she'd always loved to read. She hadn't though such perfect romances could ever exist in reality, and even if they did, they certainly wouldn't happen to a hardened female warrior like herself. But then the love of her life had come along, and nothing had ever been the same. Being with him was like becoming the heroine of one of those books, only better.

She would be forever glad that she had gone to the Iron Bull for advice on how to make sure she was keeping her lover sexually satisfied. The doubts and insecurities she'd felt back then were long forgotten, but that conversation had ignited a flame within her, a flame that had spread and made their sex life even more exciting, daring and fulfilling than it had been before.

He was her lover, ready to meet her every sexual desire no matter how naughty or obscene. And he was also the love of her life, her husband, the man she was going to raise her family with. It was more than Cassandra had ever dared to hope for, but now that she had it she couldn't imagine how she could ever live without it. And she would never have to. Trevelyan was going to be by her side for the rest of her life, lusting after her and pampering her and loving her.

Cassandra Trevelyan was a very lucky woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
